


Helping Out.

by thatonekid



Series: Other Pairings that are not Sterek. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kira and Lydia are only mentioned., Malia Tate is a Hale, Malia and Jackson are dating but he's not in this thingy., Malia and Liam are like siblings., Malia works at a law firm, Mention of a party, Metion of alcohol use, Peter and Derek and Malia all live together.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekid/pseuds/thatonekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Liam throwing a party, and Malia not wanting to touch the dirty house, yet does help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Out.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppyfacedbrokenboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/gifts).



> Heya. 
> 
> So this isn't an update to any of my stories, sorry about that... Writers block sucks....
> 
> Technically I was on tumblr I believe thursday nightish and I saw a request and decided to take it... Oopps... 
> 
> This isn't the original idea, which I hope she's okay with, the idea kind of ran away with me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that are used, I don't even own Teen Wolf. I'm just barrowing them and playing with them for entertainment... (wow does that sound dirty.) This is purely fictional and used for entertaining readers. 
> 
> Not beta'd. Shocker, not really haha...
> 
> Enjoy :D

Malia was thrilled to have Liam living with her, her dad and cousin. They were roughly the same age and it was like having a sibling that she never knew she wanted. That was until she came home from a long day of work to see the house still a mess. Peter and Derek had been away for the last 48 hours, and the last thing they needed was to know that the two teenagers couldn’t keep the once cleaned house clean. 

 

Malia was pretty sure it was still from the party that Liam threw the night before. The kid knew how to throw a party, which was for sure but didn’t know how to clean up after himself.

 

Groaning, she heeled her heels off and made her way through the grungy living room and up the stairs to go see if said boy was home. Once she made it to the boy’s room, she pushed the door open and let it slam into the wall. She saw Liam’s body underneath the beige comforter, the top part of his naked back showing through said blanket. His arms were spread wide and his head under the pillows that laid lazily on the bed. 

 

Rolling her eyes she walked to the window and opened the curtain. She was so glad that Liam still hadn’t put the blinds up yet. Looking over she saw him bury himself under the blanket further, not the reaction she wanted. Striding to his bed, she reached over and grabbed the blankets and dropped them off the bed and then grabbed the two pillows tossed them to the side.

 

Seeing that he had nothing to recover his face, Liam rolled over and pushed himself up with his arms, doing so he cracked his back. Grunting like a true man, he moved his head to the source who could be evil enough to do that. Hoping it wasn’t peter or Derek, he cracked one eye opened and saw Malia or Lia as he licked to call her, which she didn’t let anyone but Jackson call her.

 

“Lia, why…?” Liam whined.

 

“Last time Liam, you don’t have the right to call me that. Secondly, dad and der will be home in about an hour and half so you need to go clean the mess up downstairs. If my dad sees the current state of the home, he will kill you himself,” Malia answered simply and made her way out of the room.

 

She needed to get out of her clothes and into something comfier. Don’t get her wrong, she loves her job as much as the next receptionist in a law firm, loved dressing up; but by golly sometimes she just wants to build a pillow fort and grab a coloring book and her plushy named Jacks who by the way is a fox and just give up being a 19 year old… yeah it was rough sometimes.

 

“Li! I’ll be down in 10 minutes you better have started on cleaning!” she yelled and then walked into her bedroom and into the bathroom connected to her room.

 

Stripping from her clothes, she tossed them into her hamper and made her way to the shower and turned the water on to the right temp. Pulling out her phone, she plugged it into the charger she kept in the room. Unlocking it, she went to Spotify and brought tit up. Once it was up, she pulled up the playlist labeled Hefrron Drive and then made her way to the shower.

 

As soon as she got under the water, she turned the knob to a bit to the left for more hot water and just stood there. As the water cascaded down upon her body, she could feel her muscles slowly relaxing from the long hard day. Honestly she couldn’t wait till later that night to relax fully.

 

Deeming relaxed enough, she started the process of getting herself clean. Today was the day that she would have to wash her long, extremely thick hair. She hated that task more than she hated shaving; that was something.

 

15 minutes later she shut the water off and opened the Plexiglas door and then gather her hair to wring out as much of access water as much as she could. Once that was done, she shook the water from her legs and then grabbed the towel.

 

Hating to turn off her music, Malia grabbed her phone and made her way to her room. Making sure the door that lead to the hall was shut, she tossed her phone on her bed and then went through the drying off process. Once dried, she wrapped her hair in a turban and walked to her dresser that held the new lotion she bought on that shopping trip that she and Lydia did a week or so ago.

 

As soon as that was done, she grabbed the first bra and panties she got her hands on and put them on. Next she reached into the same draw and grabbed a cream color cami and slipped it over her head. Shutting the draw that held her undergarments, she opened the last draw and grabbed a pair of black sweatpants and slid them on. 

 

Closing that draw, she went to her closet and grabbed the California bear sweatshirt to put it on over the cami. It was bloody cold out and she wanted to be warm in case she went out.

 

Quickly drying her hair, she threw it up in messy braided bun and went to hang up her towel. Shutting the bathroom light and fan off, she went to her bed and grabbed her phone. Slipping it in one of the of pockets of her pants, she made her way to the door and shut the light off in said area and then made her way downstairs.

 

As she was walking by, she saw Liam’s room empty and the bathroom next it as well. Smirking she walked down the flight of stairs and saw that it was still messy. Groaning, she walked into the dining room and saw that it was cleaned up and then walked into the kitchen.

 

She was greeted with a semi mess. And by semi, it was mainly the last load of dishes and the red solo cups cluttering the marble counter tops and the island. 

 

“Liam!?” Malia shouted, only to be met with silence.

 

All she wanted was for the kid to clean up the mess he made. But he wasn’t in the house, and he wouldn’t be dumb enough to go in the woods without either her dad or Derek. Who knew what could be lurking in the creepy preserve. That was even a rule in that house, they didn’t have many but the ones they did have, it was basically law to them. So she did the only thing that she could do, and that was to get to work on cleaning the rest of the house before the hour was up.

 

Pushing up her sleeves, she went to the living room with one of those big black trash bags to get started on cleaning. Twenty minutes later, Malia heard the front door open, sighing in relief, she closed the dishwasher again since she loaded it, and then went to clean off the island since all of the red solo cups where gone. She heard footsteps and thought it was Liam. 

 

“Liam, I asked you to clean this mess up, why did you leave me here without anything?” Malia asked as she had her back to the kitchen.

 

“What mess Li-li?” Derek asked, causing the 19 year old to freeze. 

 

As she was going to respond she heard Liam’s voice.

 

“The mess that I made the other night from a party. I left to buy some cleaning supplies and I guess I forgot to tell her,” Liam tried.

 

“You threw a party? You a senior in high school threw a party. Was there alcohol?” Peter demanded from the 17 year old.

 

“Not at the beginning,” Liam answered.

 

“What do you mean?” Peter questioned.

 

“I mean that it was only 6 of us, and then someone slipped tongue to a girlfriend and it escalated pretty quickly from there,”

 

“Malia, where you here?” Peter asked his daughter.

 

“No. I was at Kira’s studying for our home ec class.” Malia answered. 

 

“Liam, you are grounded for a month. There will be no friends, you will go to school, go to work then come home. You are not allowed to go to anyone’s house. If you have a school project or need to study for a test, you will do so here in this living room with whomever is your partner or helping you study. Do you understand?” Peter told the 17 year old.

 

“Yes Peter,” Liam said with sad eyes. 

 

Malia tried to say something but the glare her dad gave her, she shut her mouth and finish cleaning the kitchen. 

 

“You will be cleaning the living room and kitchen for the whole month of your groundment, if I hear even a little compliant from you, I’ll be adding days.” Peter said and then left the room to go get his suitcase from his car.

 

“Thanks for helping me,” Liam apologized to Malia.

 

“It’s what siblings do,” Malia chuckled.

 

“I’m also sorry for bailing when you told me to do something specially when they were coming home today,”

 

“It’s alright. You don’t do much cleaning around here, I should’ve expected that you wouldn’t know where the cleaning supplies are. Which by the way are down the hall in a room called ‘Cleaning Supplies,’”

 

“Noted. No hard feelings?”

 

“None at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that happened... And its not the typical Sterek that I seem to write, which it was a lot of fun to write!
> 
> Outfits: http://www.polyvore.com/malia/collection?id=4219843
> 
> my tumblr: www.tumblr.com/dylankeahumaliklogan
> 
> tell me if you like it??


End file.
